21 Sacrements, Ten Hearts, 4 Lives entwined
by ShikTani
Summary: I noticed Charlie wasn't here, he's probably at the round prison for not reading to well yesterday. I hate that place ,it's all smelly....still in its rough stages...forgive me


A.N: Sorry for my HIATUS on "What It's Like" another reason for doing so is my other comp is shot and i had the next chapter and a half done...dont kill me i will finish it ...just give me a few okies...Love you all and please kepp reading and reviewing.

Warning:...Swears..alot of them...alot of disturbing...things and violence and gore.

DisFuckingClaimer:...I want to own Silent Hill and its universe in its entirity(...and i wish i had better spelling...but thats one thing i will never own...dammit) but the people of Konami won't give it to me...dammit...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Run...Run...RUN!!!!!" was all my mind couldcomprehend, I was out of breath and my legs hurt but,I had to keep running...if I didn't those men they'll take me away again and put me in that round prison. "Walter, Where are we going?" I hollered to the little brown haired boys back. "To see Mother!!" He replied while turning to look at me with the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen and smiled. I smiled back. Every week Walter and I have been sneaking out to go see mother. Christabella would be furious if she finds out. "Lily do you have the train tokens?" He asked me, I then patted my pants pocket and heard the clinking of metal and nodded back at him with a smile. Dahlia, the leader of the "church" was the one who showed Walter where his mother was and told him that she was only sleeping. I arrived at The Wish House, an orphanage in the woods of the town known as Silent Hill, a few days after that. There is where I met the person I call my older brother, Walter Sullivan. Like him, I have no family so now his mother is my mother.

We finally arrived at the subway, we put the tokens into the slots that go to the subway gates and went through, and there we waited for the South Ashfeild train. As we waited I noticed a man with no hair and a note pad and pen in hand out of the corner of my eye. Was he following us?' and then shrugged it away. " Say Walter, do we have enough money for food?" I asked him as my tummy began to rumble. Walter took out his old beat up leather wallet and opened it up and smiled. "We have enough to go see mom another five times and have a snack in between trips for the both of us." I giggled and poked him in the cheek. "Your the best older bro ever" I said and then laughed when he nodded and said "I am the best, aren't I?"

I began to get fidgety and started to look all around me, I looked under the chair and saw something yellow and pulled it out. It was one of those baby toy keys. I held it in my hand for a bit, feeling the plastic ridges and indentations on it. On top of the key is a little hole, probably where the key ring goes through it. I went into my pocket and pulled out a black string that I use , to do those string designs with your hands. I then strung the yellow key onto it and tied the ends together. "Here, I made this for you." I said smiling a little nervously at Walter. He looked at it and then looked at me. "Thanks" he said with a smile and then he took the gift and hugged me. As he was placing my gift around his neck the train finally came.

As we boarded the train I noticed the same guy with no hair get on as well. "I don't like Baldy overthere." Walter whispered to me while eying the guy. " Me neither." I whispered back eying the man as well. The train ride was short. As we got off ,"Baldy" got off as well, this is starting to creep me out. What happens if he was sent to bring us back to the round prison? I started to panic but Walter placed his hand on my left shoulder and whispered "Look." I listened and looked to my right and instantly began to calmdown. "Baldy" was already gone and up the stairs. We went over to the turnstiles and placed the tokens into the slots and went through. "Can we go on the escalators, Walter? Please?!" I begged. He just turned and looked at me with a challenging look then took off running, as did I. He won..like always. We then began to cross the street and walk over to where South Ashfeild Heights apartments are.

The building was huge and made of brick. I can't wait to be able to see mommy again. Walter and I went up to the building's entrance and went in through the big wooden doors and looked around the lobby to see if anyone was there. "The coast is clear" Walter said and then motioned me to follow and so I did. We crossed the lobby with the tiled yellowish star pattern and went up three flights of stairs to the third floor. Then Walter burst into a run and went down the hallway. I tried to keep up but I tripped and stumbled. Once I got myself balanced I decided to walk the rest of the way. As I neared room 302, Walter began knocking as did I "Mom...mom...Wake up mom. Let us in." We said in unison "Come on mom...please...please wake up mom. mo-" "I thought I told you to to scram?!" a familiar gruff voice shouted at us from the side. 'not him again ' I thought and rolled my eyes. I hid behind my older brother and stuck my tongue out at the evil man.

Walter, I noticed glared at the man with the most scariest eyes I have ever seen. I began to get scared myself. " Get The Fuck Out You Brats!" the man shouted once more and raised his hand "Or I'll make you g-" A very worn out but kind voice broke through the man's shouting. " Mr. Braintree, please no shouting, there are other tenets living here besides you. So please go back to your own apartment." the other man said. Braintree just snarled and mumbled something about'the Super being to lenient and fucking glad Sunderland' s sons wife and son went missing' and took his leave. Walter ran to the door and I followed and nodded my head to the other guy.

At The Wish House.

" Now everyone line up and follow me." Cheryl called out to all of us. We all began to form a line, I, behind Walter . All of us dressed in a dark royal blue uniform the only difference is the girls ' was a dress. I hate them so much, they are so very uncomfortable. I noticed Charlie wasn't here, he's probably at the round prison for not reading to well yesterday. I hate that place ,it's all smelly and if you do something wrong in there you get beat, or worse I heard that they kill you and use the body as meat for lunch...that scares me. "Follow me now children." said Cheryl's very solemn voice. We all listened and walked through the halls and out of the orphanage woods, and into town. There Cheryl stopped and we all stopped obediently . "They are all yours Dahlia." Dahlia Gillespie, a woman who looks older than she really is with piercing grey eyes ,she is the high priestess of The Order and sacrificed her own daughter six years ago to bring out God but it didn't go as planned apparently. She has taken a liking to both me and Walter. Cheryl bowed to Dahlia and went ahead. "Now I want all of you to keep your mouths shut and listen." she demanded softly. We all know to keep quiet when she is around unless she speaks to one of us. "We Will be going to the Church of Valtiel today in the Sect of Valtiel. There you will learn about the red god Xuchilibara , the yellow god Lobsil Vith, Valtiel, Metatron and Sameal. They are extremely important in our teachings. Follow them and you will be lead to paradise." She said as her icy grey eyes roamed over us. She then turned arubtly and beganwalking down the empty streets, the streets are always empty this late at night. All of us followed silently. She led us up Nathan Ave. and past the entrance to Rosewater Park. I love that place it's very pretty. I love reading the statues and looking at the broken lady one. I wish we can go see mom again this week, I wished . As we continued up the road, a brick and marble building with columns came into view. While entering the building's parking lot I read the building's sign, it said "Silent Hill Historical Society." 'Why are we going here' I wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: Still in its rough stages...and I hate first person...so the point of views for this story will go from 1st to what i normally do okies...bare with me...i promise it will be good...really i do. as always please read and review.


End file.
